bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nuzamaki90
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Vallory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 16:12, June 13, 2010 ☆ I don't think that Irisca is Lumitroid's evolved form. If they are evolutions, it would be more logical that Irisca evolves into Lumitroid. But Lumitroid was released before Irisca, so they might be just variations. Or maybe they're even not variations, but just look familiar. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 08:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) On the poster, Lockanoid is in the Core section, and by the name, he's a locomotive. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 15:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' Why cannot Hallo, probably you know me for telling that hotîroor tale from user blog spooky bakugan tales.I have a questiion, why cannot I edit the list of unknown bakugan, i want to ad two cause I have two unknown bakugans.One aquos is similar to laserman, it opens same as laser man and looks like a viper/Lizard and another one haos looks like hynoid but it has four legs and its arms does not open.If i would make photos whit them i will give them to you. I name the haos Wolfiminant (cause it looks like a wolf) and the aquos Blontoise Return. I have two fake gate cards too that are written chinese. Question: My video got revenue sharing disabled. Do you think ScorchtheHawk is still a partner, or does a video have to be approved in order for us to become one? Did your video get revenue sharing enabled? Darkus''Ma''ster 20:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Anon is BACK!!!! Teeheee MUAH HA HA HA HA Anon is BAAAAAAACK I shall work hard I shall work hard this time huff puff I'll be beating you pretty soon. My PKMN Game name is always Harper, so I'll be seeing you on LIVE Caster, P.S. Tsutarja is the ULTIMATE grass starter.﻿ ﻿ Like my new avatar? I'm logging onto BD now. Alpha or Omega?! 04:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) im Kyuubidrago23 also know as juanCarlos just testing User Reach for the stars 01:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) WHATS UR GMAIL WE NEED TO CHAT. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 02:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to say no. If the first BakuganWiki channel, he originally set it for the Bakugan Wiki's videos, but he used it for his own random videos. I just can't say yes at this point. Darkus''Master'' 03:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Time to begin the tournament Will all participant meet at the sewer in the dharak sewer please PLEASE?! I'll Trade my pyrus Blitz code for PD!!! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alpha's Email! Email is DarkusAlpha@gmail.com Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 06:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) lythirus im going on bd right now in hope of finding a lythirus. 11/28/10 9:17 am Battles start in 3 hours! . Code Hi, I just wanted to make sure you got my Damakor code! I'm an Orange your an Apple{Markus793} 14:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You got the Pyrus Blitz. Now I need your email address so I can email the code. 18:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sent. 18:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a DNA code for the linehalt helmet or the clear blitz? please? 20:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) E-mail You were wondering what my e-mail was on dimensions. It is tiggerkyle@comcast.net. kyleronco 12/5/10 E-mail You were wondering what my e-mail was on dimensions. It is tiggerkyle@comcast.net. kyleronco 12/5/10 Account I got the account! my user name is kyleronco like on dimensions. damakor code ok...you gotta damakor code? can you email it to me so i have it for the tourney...or do you wanna keep it till then? (my email- luebbertt@att.net) by the way i wud like to have the attribute of your damakor too Ultimapyrus is #1! 00:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ranking you They should rank you on dimensions you can take down anybody. Kyleronco 12/7/10 Y U NO ADD A LINK TO YOUR SIG?! . 23:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Reach for the stars Try that. . 00:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you upload a plain 16 minute video onto your main YouTube account? I want to SEE if invited Partners have the full benefits. Why? My main account has been invited to be one. (jumping for joy) Darkus''Master'' 22:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha!!! Do not press the big red button... . 03:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) guitar hero Do you use guitar hero? Kyleronco (talk) 21:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Form Oops! My bad, I forgot to mention, you have to type it up yourself. This is just a document that I control ^_^;. It's not like Wikia, you have to manually type it out on your email. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 01:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) you forgot you forgot to sighn your comment. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 01:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) HELP HELP HELP my brother might be missing. Kyleronco (talk) 20:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) limited time limited internet time. for now happy hollidays. Kyleronco (talk) 21:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i caught up i remembered your power level on BD. and i caught up. I have a cold What's your player name?THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 17:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) BD Friends. We just became friends on BD. I'm Mike98. Not now. I'm all too hyper from 6 cups of chocolate milk. My logic is all jacked up. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 02:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, if you wanna know why on the Xat that I banned a user named "Riη_Kagamine™" is because he/she/whatever said the real "eff" word. Without permission. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Great, he/she's now "candacexjeremy (225242637)". UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Banned him/her for 6 hours. (that was the max, Y U NO HAVE FOREV-AH?!) LOLz. UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 23:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Can't I can't go on BD, my internet is SUPERRR!!!! SLOW and i hate to wait a LONG! time! Sorry..Winx/Its 2011 now lets party....IN JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 01:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on BD now. I'm secretly on wiki when I'm supposed to be doing my homework, (Tehehehehe), and BD will give me away. Bendo/That tears it, and by "it", I mean your LEGS. LOLz. 01:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Battle Hey man, want a BD Battle? In what server are you now? I'm still on the School, i just finished to put the codes :) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but wait because i'm brawling Jake... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I lost against that Jake Vallory... NEXT TIME I WILL HAVE REVENGE! WITH MY... SKA POWER!!!! Ok, waiting for you... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Coredem server, in front of the DNA Console SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Coredem Server, DNA Console! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) What was that? Surrender, to me? HAHAHAHHA! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh... see ya next time then! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 20:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC)